Current practice provides certain accepted forms of management for carcinoma of the paranasal sinuses. Critical review of maxillectomy reveals that standard orbital exenteration adds little to the ultimate control of tumor. The addition of transcranial resection of the cirbiform plate has improved survival according to Ketcham. It is the intent of this project to consider a wider field of excision in hopes of providing further improvement in local tumor control rates. The project will consist of three sections: (1) Osteology: dissection of human skulls to consider bony anatomy. (2) Soft tissues: dissection of human cadaver heads to consider relevant neural and vasclar anatomy. (3) Live Animal: Perform wide field resection of bony orbit on experimental animal (cat) to evaluate applicability of procedure. Should the project result in a positive impetus, a supplemental project is intended. The live animal procedure would be repeated with the addition of pre-operative irradiation.